A Touch Of Madness
by LurkingShadow21385
Summary: When death city is destroyed all is dead. Except a young witches daughter and a reapers son who has gotten a touch of madness. Now he wants to play a game. If the girl can live she can live her days free and how she likes. If he wins...He wants to see his new toy without some much clothing to hide and how long it will take for her to finally get a touch of madness... Fem!Crona
1. Consumed

Chapter 1: Consumbed

The schoo laid in rubbles along with the rest of death city. Asura watched from above with a smirk on his face. "May the fear consume you all" asura smiled and left. The young shimigami sat in what was left of the death room. They were all dead. Liz, Patty, Maka, Soul, Tsubaki, and black*star. Everyone was there except one pink haired girl who had escaped. "Crona." kid called in a sing song voice as he looked around the rubbles of the school. The pinket hid in a destroyed classroom under a desk. "I don't think I can deal with this." she thought to herself. Crona stuck her head out and looked around the destroyed room. Seeing that it was clear she got up and made a break for what used to be the schools entrance.

Every now and then crona would hide behind a corner or broken colum to make sure kid wasn't around. After about an hour the door finally came into view. Crona smiled as she rushed to the door but a familar person made her heart stop beating at all at once. Kid waited by the ruined door with a smile on his face. "Glad to see you crona." he said as he walked towards the scared demon sword. "G-get away kid-kun!" crona shouted. She began to take a step back every time kid took a step forward.

Crona's back met with the wall, and kid put his hands on either side of her head blocking her path to freedom. "Crona, maka and the others are waiting for you." kid laughed as he stared into her terror filled eyes. "Why kid-kun?" crona asked reaching up and cupping kids face in her hands. "Crona." kid mumbled. Crona smiled happily, maybe she had finally gotten through to him! The thought quickly changed as kid grabbed her wrist and threw her into a pillar. The scared pinket fell face forward and tried to get up for her body hurt too much.

Kid chuckled and walked over to the struggling teen. He crouched down and lift crona's chin with his index fingure. "Oh sweet crona, your filled with so much innocence that it's so hard to think. Why must you always be afraid and run? Don't you know how adorable you look when your angry?" he questioned. Crona just glared. He eyed the long black dress that covered her body. Ever since she came to that school all she ever did was cover herself, not even showing off a hint of skin. Kid wondered what was under that dress, and the next thing he knew an idea came to him which made him smile. "Lets play a game shall we." kid smirked moving his face closer to the pinkets.

"Depends." crona said glaring daggers. "I will give you an eight minute head start, she have to try and run from me. If you can escape death city without me catching you then I will leave you alone and let you live." kids smile grew bigger. "And if I loose?" crona asked with fear showing in her eyes. "If you loose, I get to see whats under that dress." kid smirked. Crona hated herself for what she was about to agree to but she had to at least try and get away or he'd kill her then and there. "I agree." crona said standing up. Kid smirked. "Your time starts now." kid said and crona ran. Not looking back crona could feel kids eyes staring at her as she ran.

She ran down the broken steps of the DWMA and into the rubble city. Crona's eyes widened in horror. Dead bodies scattered the streets, along with broken buildings and a barking dog that ran past her. "Four minutes!" kid called out standing at the top of the steps. Crona didn't move, she couldn't. Kid couldn't help but laugh at the reaction crona was having to the city of death. "What's wrong crona?! Is fear getting to you?" he asked with a victorious smile. "If you want you can just drop your clothes now!" kid laughed. "Kid." crona said slightly turning her head to look up at the shimigami.

Crona's eyes had grown dark and her face was covered by her hair. She chuckled which turned into a giggle, which turned into a laugh of madness. Crona held her hand out and ragnerok appeared. "I'm gonna kill you, you bastard!" crona screamed and she rushed up the stairs at unspeakable spead. The next thing kid knew was that the pink haired demon sword was behind him. She gripped her sword and lashed out at kids back. Kid went tumbling down the stairs but stopped half way. "I see, you wanna play dirty do you?" kid smiled. Crona's face was serious. She ran again and began to stab at the reaper who dodged every attack.

Kid grabbed crona's arm and threw her hard against a building. Some black blood trickled out of crona's mouth but she didn't care. She charged at the guy in front of her and swung her sword. Kid grabbed the sword and smiled. "You loose." kid smiled victoriously as he kneed crona in the stomach and broke ragnerok with his hand. "R-ragernok." crona mumbled staring at the black shards flying. "Idiot." was the last words she heard from her black blooded demon friend. Ragnerok turned back into blood, ran up crona's leg and into a cut she had received.

"One more minute crona." Kid smirked and he gripped crona by the hair and pulled her head backwards. "Shall we begin with the top?" kid smirked and ripped the top of her dress off revealing her purple bra. Kid tossed crona's dress away and admired her slim pale body. "Absolutely symmetrical." kid smirked. He ran his hand up crona's back and was about to unclasp her bra until she gripped his hand. She was wearing a smirk and leaned in close. "I agree to take my dress of but I never agreed to get naked." crona smirked victoriously as she kneed kid in the crouch.

Kid went over groaning in pain and that gave crona just enough time to run away. Crona ran as fast as her legs could and out of death city. "Crona! You can't run forever!" kid called out as he stood at the top of the steps watching the pinket run away. "Watch me you bastard! Maka and the others shall be avenged!" crona screamed inside her head as she ran to any destination she could find...


	2. 4 Years Later

Chapter 2: 4 years later

"All I'm saying is that since the kishin and his little brother left death city the witches should take it for their own!" the elder witch argued. Crona stood in a corner wearing a maids outfit and staying silent. After the incident in death city crona went to the witches headquarters. Since the elder witch was a friend of medusa she gave crona a job as a maid and a small room in the basement. Right now crona was listening to the argument of wheather the witches should go to death city and turn it into a home for witches or stay where they were in case the kishin and his brother appeared.

" ! Please come refil my glass!" a witch commanded holding up her glass. Crona gave a quick nod and grabbed the bottle of wine. She poured the witch her glass and turned around to leave. She felt eyes staring at her and slightly turned her head to see a guy staring at her behind. Crona blushed several different shades of red as she walked back to her corner. "Elder witch we have a problem!" a servent ran in. "What is it! Can't you see we're in a meeting!" the witch yelled standing up.

"But we have a problem! The kishin has bin spotted!" the servent said wiping sweat from his brow as he panted. " , go check and see how far away from the fortress!" the elder witch commanded. Crona gave a slight nod and ran out the door. "No,no,no,no!" crona repeated in her head. Running out of the castle crona watched as witches ran everywhere looking for places to hide. Crona's wings appeared and she quickly took to the sky. Crona flew around the sky for about three hours till the sun began to set. When crona returned witches were cramed in a dining room.

"How far are they from here?!" the elder witch questoined. All witches turned their heads and stared at the pinket. "I could not find them m'lady!" crona called out. Witches began to mumble in displeasure "Take to the skys and check again!" someone called out. Crona's back was hurting slightly due to flying around for hours on end. "They grow your own damn wings and fly." crona said looking around the room. The elder witch laughed "We are such fools we though the kishin actually knew where we were." the elder witch bursted into a fit of laughter and soon the entire room did.

Crona stared unamazed and walked out. She walked to her room under the castle, listening to people laugh and celebrate due to the false alarm upstares. Yet something was eating at her. Shaking it off crona made her way to her chambers and opened the door. Locking it behind her, she made her way to her bathroom and started the shower. Crona walked over to her dresser and began to rumage for a nightgown. Pulling out a purple knee high gown crona began to undress. "So i'll finally get to see everything that was hidden under that dress." a voice called out in amusement. Crona felt as if her world just crashed. She couldn't move and even forgot to breathe.

A hand wrapped around crona's waist pulling her close and another went around her mouth. "Its bin awhile, four years right?" kid asked with a smirk. Crona gave a shakey nod. "You haven't heard any noise upstairs have you." kid chuckled as silence played from upstairs. "My brother and I shall be using this place as our little hideout for awhile." kid said releasing the scared pinket. "Why here? " crona choked out. "Because its quiet, good place to watch the madness spread like wildfire, plus your here." kid smiled sitting in a chair across from her. "What the hell do you want with me?" crona asked staring at the ground.

"While I stay here I shall keep you as my personal maid. You shall sleep with me in bed at night, follow only my orders, and if I tell you to do something your gonna do it." kid smirked victoriously. "And if I don't do as you say?" Crona scowled in displeasure. "Then your as good as dead." kid said seriously. "Hurry and go get your shower." kid comanded. Sighing is displeasure crona made her way to her bathroom and locked the door behind her. Stepping into the warm shower crona felt the water flow over her hoping that all of this was just a dream. Crona got out and began to dry off. When she put her gown on she blow dried her hair.

Making her way into the bedroom crona looked around the room to find kid already asleep in her bed. Sighing crona shakily lifted the covers back slightly and crawled into the comfortable bed. Crona pulled the sheets up and soon felt a pair of arms wrap around her waist. From what crona could tell kid wasn't wearing anything except his boxers. Crona's face turned bright red and even darker when she felt a hand creep down her side, under her dress, and up her thigh. Crona placed her hand over kids who wrapped his fingers around her panties.

"Kid please don't." crona begged. Sighing kid let go and took his hand out from under her dress. "Just you wait." kid smirked and rubbed his hand over crona's breast. Blushing deeply crona tightly closed her eyes. "It'll be over, I just need to wait." crona thought to herself till she finally fell asleep...


	3. Short and Skimpy

"You've got to be kidding me! I can't deal with this!" crona yelled at kid while staring at herself in the mirror. She was wearing a pink maids outfit with pink stockings and white flats. "If you don't like the outfit you can serve me while walking around in your underwear or better yet nothing at all." kid smirked admiring crona from behind. "Kid you know I can't deal with any of that!" crona protested trying to pull the dress down and cover herself. "Oh sweet crona your gonna have to deal with somethings in life, and this is one of them." kid smirked with amusement.

Crona stayed silent and finally gave in. Letting out an annoyed sigh she turned to kid and glared. "What shall I do for you tonight?"crona asked in a high pitch girly voice annoyed that kid had given her, her new uniform at ten at night. Kid smirked and looked crona up and down. "You could start by taking a shower with me." kid said. "Hehe, it sounded like you told me to take a shower with you." crona chuckled with a blush plastered on her face. "Because I did, now strip and get the shower started." kid commanded as he began to unbutton his shirt.

Sighing crona walked into the bathroom and started the shower. She stripped down but wrapped a towel around her and stepped inside the shower. Crona felt a pair of arms wrap around her waist and slightly tug at the towel. "You should really lose the towel." kid said nuzzling her neck. "K-kid-kun s-stop!" crona complained trying to get away from the shinigami's tight grasp. "Stop struggling." kid nipped the pinkettes neck. Crona squeaked in displeasure which made kid chuckle. Kid finally was able to pull crona's towel off revealing her slender body. Tears slid down crona's cheeks for feeling so exposed in such a discusting way. "Don't cry my sweet, I want do anything bad. Unless you want me to." kid whispered into crona's ear seductively.

Crona's eyes widened in horror. "Kid-kun please don't, I can't deal with this." crona sobbed. Kid sighed in annoyance and turned the water off. "Fine, just get out so I can shower in peace." kid groaned and crona happily got out grabbing a fresh towel and running to the room that kid and her shared. Crona began to quickly dress into panties and a long t-shirt she used as a nightgown. Crawling into bed crona hid under the blankets. After a while crona heard the water turn off and the bathroom door open. Crona felt the bed shift as kid crawled in with her and forced her close.

"Why are you so scared of me?" kid questioned out of nowhere. "Maybe because you killed all our friends and your trying to get in my pants." crona said through clenched teeth. Kid pulled the covers back some revealing crona's head and shoulders. Kid was smirking down at the pinkette and forced her against his chest and on top of him as he laid down. "K-kid what are you doing?!" crona protested with a red embarassed face. "Crona if I really wanted in your pants all I had to do was slide my hand into your underwear." kid began to ran his head up crona's thigh.

"Slide my hand into your panties." kid smirked as he gripped the edge of crona's underwear. "Kid don't you dare!" crona protested grabing kids wrist. "What's wrong crona scared?" kid asked licking her neck. "Don't start this again kid!" crona argued trying to escape the shinigami. Crona had bin working for kid for the last month and every night he would pull the trick of trying to pull crona's panties off or sneak a hand inside them. "Why don't you just give into madness, and my seduction." kid whispered into crona's ear.

"Because i'm not a damn whore you bastard!" crona yelled at kid. "Come on crona we could both be each others first and last." kid suggested. "Like hell I-...Did you just say your first?" crona asked. "Yeah, you think I wasn't a virgin?" kid questioned with a serious face. "Well you did live with two very big breasted girls, plus you were free for four years. What the hell have you bin doing?" crona asked in shock. "Watching people subcome to the madness." was all kid said before releasing the pinkette and turning away.

"Subcoming to madness." crona thought with a smirk. "Sounds like something we can both do." crona whispered while watching the sleeping shinigami...


	4. Stay With Me

"I think we should spread madness over germany next." asura proclaimed taking a sip of wine. "I agree, and then next we should take over sweden." kid suggested. The brothers talked back and fourth about where and when they would take over the countries and infect them with madness. Crona stood in a corner waiting to refil kids glass of wine or get him anything he requested. Some of the old maids still remained but they looked terrible.

You could see their bones through their uniforms and they kept glaring at crona and how healthy she looked. Physically yes, Mentally no. "Crona." kid motioned her over with his finger to refil his glass. Giving a slight nod the pinkette walked over and refilled the glass to the rim. " , may I ask you something?" asura questioned resting his head on his proped up hands. Crona gave a slight nod and turned her attention to the kishin. "Do you like serving my younger brother?" asura asked.

Crona's eyes darted to kids for a few seconds and then returned to asura. "I will serve my master and fulfill his every needs." crona said giving a slight bow. "Thats good to know. Because if you disobey he could get rid of you like that." asura smirked and snapped his fingers. Crona's eyes widened slightly in horror. "That'll be all." asura smiled and crona walked back over to her corner. "Would kid-kun really get rid of me, if I refuse to do what he tells me to?" crona thought to herself.

"Crona lets go." kid said standing up and heading over to the door. Placing the wine bottle down crona quickly followed after her master. Kid and crona walked down the halls in silence. When they reached the room they shared kid opened the door and allowed crona to walk in first. Crona sat on the bed and the room remained silent and stared at her feet. She listened to the door close and foot steps walk over to the bed.

The bed sank slightly behind her. Kid slid his hands up crona's arms and towards the pink bow wrapped around crona's shirt collar. He slightly tugged the end and the bow came undone. Crona could feel kids breath down her neck as her eyes widened slightly. Looking down crona watched as kids hands undone her shirts buttons. The pinkette soon felt something wet on her neck. "D-did he just lick me? I can't deal with this!" crona screamed inside her head and gripped her skirt.

"Your not defying. Why?" kid whispered in crona's ear. "I will serve my master and fulfill his every needs." crona whispered as tears threatened to fall from her blue eyes. Kid watched. "I'm not getting rid of you." kid assured the pinkette as he held her close. This certainly took crona by surprise. "But you must admit to yourself you can't defy me forever." kid mumbled lightly biting crona's ear. Crona squeaked and covered her face that was turning a dark red from embarrassment. Kid chuckled and nuzzled the pinkette's neck breathing in her sweet scent.

Crona blushed and stared at the three lines over kids mouth. She remembed all the adventures they went on together with the group when he was still sane. Crona couldn't help but trace the lines with her finger and watch as kids face tinted a slight pink. Crona giggled and cuddled into kids chest. "C-crona! Are you feeling OK? Your showing affection!" kid blushed deeply. "Like you said. Some things you gotta deal with." crona whispered leaning up trying to build up all her courage for what she was about to do. Her lips brushed against kids.

Crona was forcefully pushed onto her back while kid towered over her, there lips moving together never leaving. Kids hand ran up crona's thigh as he licked her bottom lip. Opening her mouth crona allowed kid inside as he felt every inch of her mouth with his tongue. "Just give into madness." voices whispered inside crona's head as it began to fog. Giggles soon followed as they repeated the words. "Crona? Are you OK?" kid asked staring down at the pinkette who's head was turned to the side staring at nothing.

"Give into madness." the pinkette mumbled to nobody. Kid smirked. "Thats right crona. Give into madness." he whispered in her ear. "My sweet crona." kid whispered and kissed the pinkettes cheek...


	5. Don't Let Me Go

My mother

Lady medusa

All she wanted was to take control

And with this madness

I can now do that

My black blood is all I need

Along with beautiful madness

...I can deal with it...

Crona's eyes shot opened as she quickly sat up in bed. She was covered in sweat and breathing deeply. Looking outside the window she noticed to full moon that lit up the room. The blankets beside her shifted slightly which made crona jump in fear a bit. The bed shifted and kid sat up tiredly. "What's wrong?" kid questioned. Crona let out a soft laugh. "Trusting someone not to hurt you...how idiotic is that?" crona laughed. Kid just stared. "Nobody actually cares about me or my problems." crona sighed leaning back on her pillows. "I think I'm going mad." crona giggled in amusement.

Kid smiled and pulled crona close into his chest. "Sink into the madness crona." he whispered into her ear.

So much pain….

So much loss….

So many years of being alone…. unloved…. tortured….

But in the end, even after everything….

I've fought through madness…. pain…. fear….

I've never noticed that your my clarity...

The thing that keeps me sane...

Now that the madness has me...

We can be together...Forever...

"Kid-kun. I think I'm going mad. Did you know my blood is black?" crona asked with droopy eyes. "Yeah." kid smiled nuzzling crona's hair. Kid admired the sleeping pinkette in his arms and brushed a few strands of hair out of her face. Looking down at the girl in his arms kid glared at the uniform he had given her to wear. Pink slowly tinted the young shimigami's cheeks as he unbuttoned the sleeping girls shirt. Tossing the clothing aside he took off her skirt and slipped his jacket on her. He found it attractive to see crona wearing his clothes. It made him feel possessive.

As kid closed his eyes a picture appeared in his mind. Crona's death. His eyes shot open and he stared at the pinkette in front of him. He wouldn't let anything bad happen to her. Even if it kills him...


	6. Game Back On

"Isn't it a beautiful site." asura cooed as people ran around the streets of london killing whatever they could get their hands on. Madness had quickly spread and people were so scared of each other they thought it would be best to 'get rid of fear'. Kid watched in a amusement as a man dragged his wife out by the hair while she was rapidly trying to cut him with a butchers knife. "What do you think crona?" kid asked the pinkette who was sitting beside him on tall building. "Interesting." was all she said. Kid had allowed her to replace her maids outfit with a long black flowy streamlined dress with a gray sash. "You don't seem to interested." asura said eyeing the pinkette. "I've seen it all before." crona sighed.

"Asura." kid called out to his brother giving him a glare. "Yes kid?" asura asked uneffected. "It has gotten quiet, I think we should scope out london and see how many more people are left alive." kid offered. Asura just stared at the young shinigami for a while before leaving. "Crona whats wrong?" kid asked the young girl. "Tired." was cronas only reply. Kid stared at the girls face noticing more bags around her eyes and how much paler she was than usual. "I'll be back soon." kid sighed and left crona alone on the building. Standing up the pinkette walked inside the old building. It seemed to have been an office at one time. Papers were scattered everywhere, a few computers tiped over, and several windows broken. "I'm sleepy." crona mumbled looking for a comfy place to lay down.

Crona tiredly looked around the room till her eyes landed on an elevator. Walking over to it she pressed the down button and luckily the doors opened. Stepping inside she watched as the doors closed and clicked a random button. She listened to the crappy music that turned on and off. The door opened on the eleventh floor and crona stepped out. She stepped into a narrow hallway which only had a few door on it. Crona began to check every room till she reached the one closest to the end. Opening the door it was a large office with a couch. "bingo." crona smiled to herself as she walked over to the couch and layed down. Almost istantly the pinkette was asleep.

"Seems that nobody else is alive." kid smiled proudly stepping back onto the building. "Hey kid where's the girl?" asura questioned looking around. "Huh?" kid mumbled looking around the building. "Crona!" kid called out. No answer. Now he was beginning to panick. "She probably just went inside to lay down. I'll go check." kid announced leaving his older brother behind. Asura watched as his younger sibling stepped inside the building, he also heard a loud slam and looked down the building to see the company door slammed open. "Kid you've got visitors." asura mumbled sitting down and staring at the evil moon with blood dripping from its lips.

"Crona!" kid called out into the building. He looked around every desk and kicked open every door. "Kid-kun?" crona mumbled slowly opening her eyes. She brushed a few strands of pink hair out of her face as she sat up and stretched. Some rustling came from outside the door as the pinkette stood up and tiredly rubbed her eyes. "Kid-kun I'm in here." crona called out. The rustling stopped and some mumbled were exchanged. "Kid this isn't funny." crona said opening the door. Three rough looking guys stared at her looking her up and down. "Sorry wrong person." crona mumbled closing the door in their faces. A man stuck his foot into the gap before the door could close. Crona looked at him and a perverted smile was plastered on his face. "Can I help you with something?" crona asked still a bit tired. "Your flat but I guess you could help." the man remarked.

"And what would she be helping you with?" a voice echo'd through the room. Kid stood at the other end of the hall leaving against the elevator. "He's strange lookin'." a man pointed out. "Hi kid-kun." crona waved tiredly at her friend/master not aware of what was truely happening. "You seem pretty high up." a man remarked, "She your bottom bitch?" another questioned and the two shared a laugh. "She's not a bitch, but she is mine." kid glared. "Yeah I'm not a female dog." crona pouted slightly. "Whatever, you two handle him, I'll handle the girl." the oldest of the men said pushing crona inside and the two men stared at kid with fire in their eyes. Sighing kid cracked in knuckles and watched as the two men charged. Meanwhile in the room crona was forced onto the couch as the man undid his belt. "Your acting like kid-kun, so I guess i'll do to you what I do to kid." crona mumbled.

The man smirked. "Yeah show me what you do to that little bastard." the man said. "If you insist." crona giggled slightly and slit her wrist with her finger nail. Ragnarok appeared and the mans eyes widened. She slit the man across the chest like she had done with soul several years ago. He fell backwards and screamed in pain. "What the hell you bitch!" the man screamed. "You told me to do what I do to kid when he tries that shit. So I did." crona giggled. "But then again he usually catches ragnarok and surrenders." crona mumbled. The man tried crawling away but crona stabbed ragnarok through his hand. He let out a cry in pain and grabbed the black blade. "Don't touch him." crona complained and pulled ragnarok out before stabbing him through the mans neck. Not long after the man went limp and ragnarok disappeared.

"Kid-kun." crona called out walking out of the room. A pair of arms wrapped around her tightly and she buried her head into the persons chest. "You had me worried." kid mumbled and nuzzled the pinkettes hair. "I'm ready to go." crona said with a yawn and felt kid pick her up. The shinigami walked out of the building and was soon greeted by asura. They left the place of new rubble and headed back to the old witches meeting ground. Kid went straight to his and cronas room closing the door with a slam. Crona sat in the old living room with asura who was drinking wine straight from the bottle. He held it out offering crona some but she kindly denied. "Whats wrong with kid-kun?" crona questioned. "He's just upset he wasn't there to protect you and allowed those men to put their hands on you." asura claimed.

Crona processed the information and smiled slightly. Asura stood and walked towards the door. "Where are you going?" crona questioned with a raised eyebrow. "Gonna go search for our next target." asura said walking out of the room. Crona sat alone in the room for a while. Getting up she made her way to the room she shared with kid. Lightly nocking on the door she stepped inside the see kid in the corner of the room in a chair reading. "kid." crona called out standing in front of the young shinigami. He didn't look up. "He must really be upset." crona thought, "I can't believe I'm gonna do this.". Crona allowed the dress straps to fall from her shoulders and watched as the dress pooled at her feet, only leaving her in her bra and panties. "Death the kid look at me now." crona commanded. Sighing the shinigami finally looked up and his eyes widened.

"C-crona what the hell are you doing?" kid asked. His face was red and he closed the book. "Good now that I got your attention I want to finish the game." crona smiled. "Game?" kid questioned not knowing what the pinkette meant. "The one we started four years ago. I was in nothing but my underwear yet I still had three minutes left, so I have three minutes left to run and you to find me." crona giggled. "And what is my time limit?" kid questioned with an ammused look on his face. "Till eight tonight." crona said walking over to the door. "So thirty-four minutes. Seems fair I guess." kid smirked deviously. Crona walked out of the room and ran as fast as she could down the hall searching for a place to hide. The chase was on...


	7. First Times and Regrets

This chapter holds a lemon and pervertedness. Actually its the worse lemon ever written because its my first -_-...A Touch Of Madness is coming to an end in chapter nine but there will be a sequel! If you want to skip this chapter you can!

She knew kid wanted her. She just didn't know how badly. That is until she was pinned by the half naked shinigami on their bed when she swore he was fully dressed a few seconds ago. "I win." the reaper smiled victoriously down at his prize. Crona swore her face turned several different shades of red. Sadly in the game she had lost her bra and her underwear was slightly torn, so it was easy for kid to rip off. "I wouldn't be in this position if I hadn't restared the damn game. I can't deal with kid staring at me like this. I should have just allowed kid to cool off." crona thought to herself. She felt like a helpless rabbit being stared down by a larger animal feeling as if she was about to be this animals next meal. Kids eyes roamed her body. "Little rabbit who I killed all those years ago. I know how you felt now." crona sighed inside her head.

Flash Back

Crona kicked open the door to an old storage room. She slid a few boxes over and crept behind them. "He'll never find me here." crona thought to herself. That was until the door was kicked open by the very person she was hiding from. "Come out, come out wherever you are." kid chuckled as he searched around the room. "Well there went that light of hope." crona sighed. Feeling around behind her she pushed in a stone and a small opening opened up. Crawling through she chuckled as it closed behind her.

Due to living in the old castle for four years plus roaming around it when she was younger, she had decided to officially know where every secret passage was. As she crawled through the small opening she finally hit her head on something hard in front of her. She reached a hand up and pushed away the hard object. Crawling out crona looking around and noticed she was in the kitchen. She slid the stone back in place and stood up. "Crona." kids voice called out. Sadly the voice seemed closer than she would have liked. "Damn, he's just in the other room." crona thought as she heard echoing foot steps behind the large doors.

Looking around the room crona rushed over to a set of windows and opened them. She looked down and her face became paler than usual. If she was to jump it would be about a 99.9% chance she would break every bone in her body. And right now she was willing to take that chance. "Crona." kid chuckled and slowly opened the door. Taking a deep breathe the pinkette finally jump. "Crona what the hell!" kid shounted down at her as she fell. "I'm gonna die!" crona screamed inside her head. But the ground never came. Instead she felt her legs getting scratched and kept hitting branches.

"Ow." was all crona managed to say as her back hit the hardness of one branch. "Looks like that 0.01% chance was on my side." crona chuckled. Snap! The branch had broken and crona went falling to the earth. Once again she never felt the she felt a pair of arms catch her. Her eyes were shut tightly afraid to look at her hero. "K-kid please have mercy." crona whimpered. "Since when do I look like my younger brother?" asura questioned. Looking up crona smiled. "Asura it's just you!" crona smiled.

"Were you not expecting my brother to catch you?" asura questioned. "Yeah. We are actually playing a game. Lets just say I hope I'm not the loser." crona sighed. "Well you better start running. Also blue looks good on you." asura complimented. She had totally forgot she was in her underwear. Asura dropped the pinkette on her butt and she quickly jumped up. "Crona." kid called out. She heard him just around the corner and quickly took off in the oppoisite direction. Running as fast as she could she found herself in the old thorn maze. "Which way did she go?" kid asked his older brother.

Asura held his finger up and pointed in cronas direction. "Thanks." kid smiled and walked into the maze. Crona dodged old branches and ducked under thorn bushes. As she past a bush of thorns she felt one latch onto her bra strap. "Dammit!" crona screamed and quickly covered her mouth. She pulled and tugged till the strap finally snapped. Sighing she held half her bra up with her free hand as she recieved cuts on the other one, from shoving branches and bushes aside. "Crona my dear!" kid called out from outside the maze with a smirk, "Come out now! Its not nice to hide!"

Kid picked up a stone that was laying on the ground and tossed it inside the maze. "Ow!" crona called out as the stone hit her head. "I can't deal with flying rocks!" crona yelled. "I'm coming in after you!" kid called out and walked around to the other end of the maze. Stopping crona tried to catch her breath, she looked down at her hand to see it healing. Crona stared at her broken bra and noticed a few tears in her underwear. She began to run once again. After a while crona finally released her bra thinking it would stay. Luckily it did. Till she reached the end of the maze.

As she ran another branch snagged her last strapped and ripped her bra clean off. Covering her chest crona tried to slow down and returned for her bra. That was the plan any ways. She triped and was sent tumbling onto the ground. "Its almost as if you were expecting this." kid chuckled. Crona glared and heard a loud beeping. Kid pulled out a stop watch and clicked a button making it stop. "Eight exact." kid smirked. "C-come on kid how about um-uh!..." crona stuttered trying to find the words. "How about I claim my prize." kid smirked and tossed the pinkette over his shoulder.

"Kid have mercy!" crona cried kicking her legs and hitting kids back with her free hand. They passed asura in the hall and kid stopped. "Hey bro, unless you want to here moans and screams, you may want to take a little vacation." kid chuckled. Asura slightly smirked and gave a slight nod. "K-kid! What do you mean moans and screams?!" crona yelled as she watched asura leave the castle.

End Of Flash Back

And thats how they were in the position they were in now. Cronas train of thought was broken when she felt a pain shoot up her spine. She screamed and gripped the bed sheets. Kid leaned down and groaned into cronas neck. He had entered her without her even noticing. Kid stayed still and listened to cronas breath quicken. Crona felt her virgin walls stretch and tears stream down her cheeks. Leaning up kid kissed the tears away. "K-kid it hurts!" crona whimpered and the shinigami just held her close. "Give it a while." he whispered into the demon swords ear.

The pain was replaced with pleasure, and crona slightly bucked her hips earning a groan from kid and a moan from herself. They stared at each other slightly panting. Crona wrapped one of her legs around kids waist, while kid place her other leg over his shoulder. Leaning down kid nipped at cronas neck. He pulled out and crona whimpered slightly. He smirked against her skin and quickly entered. Moaning crona gripped kids shoulders as he began to thrust. The faster the shinigami went the more noise crona made which only made him want to go quicker. First it was moaning, then panting, then screaming his name in pleasure.

Crona clawed kids back and bucked her hips earning groans from the reaper. Crona felt a knot in the pit of her stomach and began to pant. "K-kid-kun! I'm a-about to-!" crona began but was quickly silenced when kid kissed her deeply. "I know. Just a little bit longer." kid whispered and slipped his tongue into her mouth. Crona screamed when she felt the knot finally break. Kid groaned into his lovers neck and gripped the pillow her head rested on. Crona felt a warm liquid run down her leg. Kid pulled out and crona whimpered from the empty feeling.

The two stared at each other panting and the shinigami fell tiredly beside the demon sword. He pulled the pinkette close and she rested her head on his chest. Kid nuzzled her hair and rubbed her side. Crona entwined her and kids legs and closed her eyes. Soon darkness over took them both...


	8. Back In Time

It had been three weeks since crona and kid lost their first times to each other. The weeks were mostly filled with sex, spreading madness, sleeping, and more sex. Crona had earned more respect from asura and less respect from the other maids. She didn't care though, all she wanted was to be with kid. She laid awake naked while kid held her close and slept.

Usually when they were finished with their activities she would fast asleep with kid following soon after. But tonight was different. She laid wide awake and staring at the door in the dark room. Looking at the clock wall she saw that it was nearly two in the morning. Sighing crona carefully unwrapped kids arms trying not to wake him.

She grabbed a night gown from her drawer and a pair of panties that she changed into. Crona quietly opened the door and krept out. She looked down the dim hallway and began to walk. The demon sword walked for several minutes before hearing a noise. Shuffling. Squinting in the dark the demon sword continued to make her way down the hall

. It wasn't long till she came face to face with a door. Grabbing the handle she pushed down on it, sadly it was locked. "What are you hiding." crona mumbled and slit her wrist with her nail. She dropped a few drops of blood onto the key hole. "Bloody needle." crona said and the key hole quickly busted open. Crona pushed the handle and opened the door.

The room was dusty and held a desk and old books. "Where are you?" crona asked. She sensed a magical presense but the room was empty. Thats when her eyes landed on an old silver watch with a chain attached to it. "Mira." crona hummed and picked up the watch. Crona remembered the witch. She was able to read the future and change time.

She was an old hag who never showed up to the witches meetings, and ways able to hide in watches and clocks. Truth be told she was only nice to the young demon sword. Crona glared at the silver design of a dragon on the watch. Picking up the watch crona opened it and the magic presense got stronger. "I know your hear mira. She were the only one who escaped." crona giggled.

SIghing at the witches stuborness crona place the watch on the ground and made ragnarok appear. "You give me no choice." crona mumbled and stabbed the sword into the watch. There was a big puff of purple and red smoke. A old woman with long gray hair, half her teeth missing, old ratty dress, and worn out flats on sat there in fear.

"C-crona, lovely to s-see you." the old woman stuttered nervously. "Mira." crona glared. "P-please spare me!" mira began to cry. Crona knew the woman had lost a lot of magic energy just now due to her breaking the watch. It was where the witch stored most of her magic, and she was still weak due to trying to hide all this time.

"S-should you not be getting back to your beloved?" mira asked crawling into a corner. "Mira." crona said once again. She dropped to her knees. "Please send me back." crona said. "H-huh?" mira asked. "You can send people back in time. Please send me back before all this happened." crona said with tears in her eyes. "I thought you were happy with the reaper boy." mira said with a worried look on her face.

"I've been trying to look for you since all this happened. I just couldn't get away from kid." crona cried. "Crona why do you want to go back?" mira asked scooting closer to the pinkette. "That is not the kid I love." crona chocked. "The kid I love would never have forced me into that type of sexual position three weeks ago. He would have waited till I was ready." crona cried.

Mira pulled her close and smoothed her hair. "Crona, time travel is very dangerous." mira warned. "I don't care! I want maka, soul, black*star, tsubaki, liz, patty, and the kid who actually cares!" crona whimpered. "My magic is week and would take at least two days before we could go through with this." mira sighed. "What will happen if I go through with this?" crona asked sitting up.

"First I will need to draw a clock circle and allow it to take all the magic I recieve. Second you will need to stand in the circle and call out the month, day, and event that took place. Everybody who is now dead shall once again live if they were once a live in that time. Kid will return to normal and asura shall once again be missing." mira smiled at the demon sword. Crona didn't seem to happy with this.

"What if I want to change all that?" crona asked. "What do you mean?" mira raised an eyebrow. "What if I was not to exist?" crona questioned. "Asura will not be resurrected and medusa will fail to find a person to transfer the black blood to. Everything will be peace." mira sighed.

"Will kid remember me?" crona asked. "Anybody who knew you now and still lives will have the memories of you and know you exist." mira smiled. "Even if I die." crona asked. Mira gave a slight nod. "OK." was cronas only answer. She stood up and walked out. "Two days." crona said and closed the door. She walked away from the door and back towards the room she and kid shared.

She slowly closed the door and crawled back into bed. "Where were you?" kid mumbled wrapping his arms back around crona. "On a walk. I had a hard time sleeping." crona replied closing her eyes. "You shouldn't lie. Because liers get punished." kid mumbled into cronas hair. He ran his hand up her side and stopped on her hip. All of a sudden she felt a sharp pain and screamed. Kid gripped her hip harder and she soon heard a sickling crack. He had fractured her hip.

"You better not be thinking about leaving." kid whispered into her ear before releasing her from his embrace and turning away. Crona burried her face into her pillow and cried herself to sleep while the pain spread...


	9. Broken Girl and For The Future

1 Day Before The Spell

Crona sat in a chair in her and kids room reading a book. Her hip hurt like hell and she tried her best not to move. Every time she even shifted slightly she had to bite back a cry. She tried getting up but kept failing. She finally forced herself up and leaned on the wall. Pain shot through her side. Kid was out with asura spreading madness, and had told his brother that crona wasn't 'feeling good'.

The pinkette made her way out of the room and to the very end of the hall. She opened the door and miras back was to her. "Oh crona! I'm almost done with the circle!" the witch smiled and turned around. Her smile quickly faded when she saw cronas eyes filled with pain. "Crona what happened?" mira asked. Crona quickly fell to the ground, but mira caught her upper body. "P-please. Can't we d-do the spell tonight? I c-can't deal with this pain." crona cried.

"What did he do to you?" mira asked in a stern voice. "I want the old kid." was all crona said. Mira rubbed the demon swords hair and hummed. "Come tonight at midnight. In a few minutes my magic will be fully charged. You must cut your hand and allow the magic to combined with it. My magic will have filled the clock circle before that time but by midnight the castle will be asleep. Soon you can be back with your friends." mira smiled.

"But make sure that when the spell begins to not fall out of the circle or it will mean death. mira sighed and wiped away cronas tears. Crona smiled at the thought. She would see maka and all her other friends again. But mostly she would be back with kid. The sane kid who actually cared.

"Go back to your room and rest." mira smiled. She helped the pinkette to her feet and outside the door. The witch watched with sad eyes as the demon sword made her way back to her room. As crona walked she thought that kid should be back by now and hopefully he wouldn't be. She was about to open her door till she heard giggling coming from the other side. "Kid stop it." a female voice giggled. Crona bit her lip and bent over. She stared through the key hole and her eyes widened.

Kid was naked and kissing one of the younger maids neck. She was big breasted, nice figure, and long red hair. She was naked and giggling every time kid groped her. Crona felt the tears fall. She refused to cry. He would hear her and it would give him satisfaction. Kid looked up and stared at the door. Crona and his eyes met. A smirk crossed his face as he nipped the girls neck. Crona stood up and began to make her way back to the door at the end of the hall. "Mira." crona called. "Mira!" crona screamed but heard no reply.

Crona opened the door and her eyes widened in horror. Blood was every where. "Its not nice to hide unwanted guest." a voice whispered in cronas ear. "Her soul was tasty though." asura said and licked the shell of cronas ear. Cronas eyes watered and she fell face forward. "All you know how to do is hurt people." asura smiled and got on his knees beside the pinkette. "You should't even exist." asura stood up and walked away.

Silence. It was all crona heard. She looked up at the clock on the wall and tears streamed down her face. Her attention was turned to the clock circle as she made her way over to it. She didn't care how much it hurt to stand. She fell in the center of the clock and watched as the clock on the wall struck midnight. Crona stood up and slit her hand. She watched as her black blood was obsorbed by the clock. It began to glow a light purple. "November sixth, maka and soul meet me at the church." crona said.

The purple glow turned brighter. "Kid? Whats wrong?" the maid asked. Kid just pushed the girl away and quickly put on some pants before walking out of the room. "Crona!" he called out. His walk soon became a sprint. When he arrived at the room his eyes widened. "Crona." kid said sturnly. He tried sticking his hand inside but was shocked. "Dammit! Crona get out now!" kid yelled. Crona opened her eyes slightly and looked at him. "Don't worry...When I'm gone everything will be better..." was all she said before she closed her eyes and completely disappeared.

When she opened her eyes once again, she was standing on the clock and a purple light was moving up and down. "I'm sorry. But I can't allow this to happen again." crona whispered before leaning back and falling out of the clock, quickly ending her life...


	10. SEQUEL

**FOR PEOPLE WHO ENJOYED A TOUCH OF MADNESS GREAT NEWS, ITS NOT OVER! I HAVE MADE A SEQUEL CALLED THE OTHER SIDE AND YOU CAN FIND IT ON MY PROFILE. THANK YOU FOR READING MY STORY AND I HOPE YOU HAVE ENJOYED IT...**


End file.
